Current swing bolt locks operate in a way such that the switch monitoring the lock status can prematurely toggle before the swing bolt lock is completely relocked. This is due to the way in which the linear blocker rod slides. The lock can only relock once the linear blocker rod travels far enough to block the return of the swing bolt. Somewhere along the displacement of the linear blocker rod and the displacement of the swing bolt the switch can toggle to cause a false “locked” signal prior to the return of the swing bolt to the fully locked position. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 7,461,872 which illustrates a mechanism of a motorized swing bolt lock provided with a spring-biased blocker rod.